


What Tadokoro Didn't Tell Makishima

by Yrindor



Series: Sports Anime Shipping Olympics 2016 Fills [24]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, 弱虫ペダル | Yowamushi Pedal
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, Inui juice, Prompt Fill, SASO 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yrindor/pseuds/Yrindor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makishima knew Tadokoro was sick after the first day of their last Interhigh.  What he didn't know was the cause, which happened to include a certain glasses-wearing member of the Seigaku tennis team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Tadokoro Didn't Tell Makishima

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueMinuet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMinuet/gifts).



> Written for Sports Anime Shipping Olympics Bonus Round 2. The prompt was [these](https://i.imgur.com/qZa4i5b.png) [images](https://i.imgur.com/uQXejoV.jpg).

As Tadokoro lay in the infirmary after the first day of the Interhigh, all he could think was that he never should have trusted the strange guy with glasses who had stopped him just after he finished.

He already hadn't been feeling well when he crossed the finish line, which he suspected was due to a combination of dehydration and heat. He had never done well in hot weather. He had been looking for a cooler spot between the tents where he could sit down for a few minutes when he saw someone walking towards him. At first, he had thought it was Kinjou and had called out. The other person looked up at him and waved, but as he approached, it became clear he wasn't Sohoku's captain after all. He had similar glasses and was carrying a well-worn notebook, but his hair was too long, and he was too pale.

"I saw you finish; you aren't looking so good," the stranger said. "Do you need a hand?"

Tadokoro tried to wave him away. "I'll be fine," he said, "just need to rest for a few minutes and probably grab some water.

The stranger raised an eyebrow at him. "I saw you finish, and you didn't look fine then. You look worse now. You overpaced yourself and didn't leave enough for the end, didn't you? Stupid mistake, really, especially for a third-year like you. I think I can help with that though," he said as he set down the backpack he was carrying and rummaged through it.

"Inui Sadaharu, by the way," he added. "Seigaku tennis team member and analyst. I came out here today to practice analyzing a sport I know nothing about."

He pulled a bottle out of his bag. It glowed a sickly green and bubbled menacingly, but all Tadokoro cared about in that moment was that it was liquid, and it was being offered to him.

"My own special recipe," Inui said as he handed Tadokoro the bottle, "guaranteed to have an effect."

Tadokoro gulped down the contents. It was strangely briny, and spicy, and there were other less pleasant undertones he chose not to think about too closely. "Thanks," he said as he returned the empty bottle.

"Of course," Inui said with a smile. "This race is going to be interesting; even my calculations can't tell how it's going to go. Good luck." With that, he left, sliding back out into the crowd.

It wasn't until Tadokoro tried to stand several minutes later that the cramps hit. He grabbed onto the side of the nearest tent and fought to stay standing as he broke out in a cold sweat. He only made it a couple of steps before his legs gave out entirely, sending him sprawling to the ground. As he lay there, he thought he felt something vibrating in his pocket, or maybe it was just his muscles shaking.

Makishima. If he could just reach Makishima, everything would be fine.

He fumbled for his pocked and eventually managed to extricate his phone, only to have it fall from his numb fingers. The last thing he saw before his vision went dark was the screen lighting up with an incoming call.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any OOC Inui; Tenimyu is the extent of my Prince of Tennis knowledge.
> 
> As always, comments and feedback are welcome and appreciated.


End file.
